Egyptian Gods and the Olympian Prison
by Sayomie
Summary: Aphosis teamed up with Kronos goes and destroys the world. Annabeth betrays Percy and Carter and Katie meets the demi-gods. Will they beath Aphosis/Kronos? Can they find the gods? Thanks Project Phoenix Agent 003 for letting me use his first chapter!
1. The Begining

**Hey people! It's me Justinlin7! Before I start this story I got good news and bad news. So the good news is that I would like to thank Project Phoenix Agent 003 for letting me use his first chapter in this story. When I begin the story, the Italic words are what he wrote. Kindly read his story Percy Jackson and the Prison of the Gods and leave a review/flame for me. *crowd cheers and claps* Anyways, the bad news is that the FBI has been hunting me and this story is similar to his story, so now the FBI is after me. Before I got running let me leave a message AKA the story.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds._

_"They're on their way," I said. "You've lost."_

_"I haven't even started."_

_He advanced with blinding speed. Grover–brave, stupid satyr that he was–tried to protect me, but Kronos tossed him aside like a rag doll._

_That was where I lost it. Kronos had tried to destroy camp. He'd forced Silena to be his spy, he poisoned Thalia's tree, he'd sent Chris into the Labyrinth, he'd basically killed Beckondorf, he'd betrayed Annabeth, and now I was done putting up with his crap. That was when the sensation I'd gotten while defending my dad's throne hit me again, only a lot more powerful. I didn't just feel the power of the ocean behind me; I felt the power of all of Olympus behind me._

_I charged Kronos, my sword a blur of Celestial bronze. Kronos attempted to block, but my strike was so powerful, I knocked the blade clean out of his hands and across the throne room. I hacked away, each slice chopping a chunk out of Luke's armor._

_Then, with one last, mighty swing, I actually cut Luke's skin, despite the fact that he was invulnerable. He stumbled back, shocked._

_His eyes and expression flickered. Sometimes he was Kronos, other times he was Luke. But when he spoke, he spoke with both their voices._

_"Jackson…" they cringed in fury._

_I raised my sword, because I suddenly realized that Luke's mortal point was just under his left arm. I was going to end this. I was going to destroy the Titan king._

_That's when my life was ruined._

_Behind me, someone shouted out, "NO!"_

_I turned just in time to halfway-dodge Annabeth's lunge, which had been carefully aimed at the small of my back._

_The scratch she'd left me with was smaller than a paper cut, and not even half as deep. Even so, I let out a cry of agony so powerful, that it defied all levels of pain. Nothing compared to this. Not even being cut by Kronos' scythe or holding up the sky. It was as if all the pain I'd ever felt combined in to one final, agonizing blast. I felt myself slip towards the edge of death._

_My invulnerability faded away. I felt it leave me. The exhaustion had caught up with me, and my vision flickered, teetering between blind and mostly blind. My head spun. I'd lost all strength. All hope to carry on. And that's when the most crippling feeling yet came._

_I realized it wasn't losing my invulnerability or even the blow to my mortal point that sapped my strength. It was Annabeth's betrayal. I realized she'd never really been with me to begin with. She'd been plotting my death one way or another since we'd first met. Just like Luke, only a lot worse because I'd never really gotten to know Luke._

_This was Annabeth. She was the reason I lived to see sixteen. In contrast, she's also the reason I'm dying right now. I didn't much care about the dying. I only really cared that everything I thought I knew about Annabeth was a lie. She didn't care about camp. She hated the gods just like Luke had. She really wasn't my friend. If anything she was my worst enemy. Worse than Luke or Kronos. Because she was a living lie._

_The time she saved me and Grover from Cerberus? A lie. The time she saved me on Circe's island? A lie. The kiss on the cheek after the chariot race? A lie. Saying at my funeral that I was the bravest friend she ever had? A lie. The kiss on Mount St. Helens, the time I comforted her before we went on a quest through the Labyrinth, pretty much every moment when I thought we were friends? IT WAS ALL A LIE!_

_Even as I realized this, Annabeth wasn't done yet. She brought her bronze knife up over her head, and stabbed it down into my chest. My vision blacked out, but I still heard what followed._

_"Luke!" she screamed._

_"Ann…Annabeth?" he murmured_

_"Are you alright? Did he–"_

_"I'm fine Annabeth. He…he didn't get my weak point. But he was about to. I," he stopped for a moment, and I heard the pain in his voice. "I saw it in his eyes. He knew. He would have killed me, and ended our plans to end the gods. But you…you stopped him Annabeth. You're a real hero."_

_My vision started working again. But I wished it wasn't. Annabeth was currently occupied making out with Luke. Disgusting. I saw Riptide lying a few feet away, and I desperately crawled to it. I was going to die. But there was no way in Hades I was going to let Olympus go down with me. I grabbed Riptide and, shakily, raised it to throw it. I took careful aim at Luke's mortal point._

_But then, of course, my vision blacked out again. I heard Luke and Annabeth stop sucking face._

_"Did you…" Luke struggled, "did you find a way?"_

_Annabeth started to cry. "I tried Luke, I really did. I searched every book and ancient text I could get my hands on. I even searched through Deadalus's laptop for a way. But I'm sorry. When Kronos assumes his true form, you'll be burned away."_

_"I'll sacrifice myself if it means the end of the gods," Luke assured her._

_"It won't be in vain Luke," Annabeth said. My vision started working again, and I saw Annabeth look at me and notice I had my sword ready to throw._

_"I'll make sure of it," Annabeth hissed._

_But, ironically, Luke stopped her. "Annabeth. It's happening. You have to go."_

_"But…" she argued._

_"GO!" Luke roared._

_Annabeth turned and ran. Luke began to glow with a white hot intensity. Blinded, I threw anyway, praying that my aim had held._

_I heard Luke cry in pain, and a wave of pure force sent me flying out of the throne room. I flew and flew and flew._

_I thought I was dead. I knew I should be. Instead, I finally began to feel like I was falling. I saw the ocean racing up to meet me. But I knew with one look that the sea no longer belonged to Poseidon. It was in the hands of Oceanus, and that meant the Titans had one. And I had failed._

_I hit the water with a splash! Then I floated to the sand. Just before I blacked out, I saw none other than Calypso run out to meet me. She pulled me into her arms, stroking the side of my face._

_"Welcome home Percy," she murmured to me soothingly. "Welcome home."_

**Carter's POV**

I was on the Chrysler Building looking over the destruction that was happening. Monsters were roaming around on the streets of Manhattan. Demon magicians, demons, and…wait…what the f***…that is the biggest dog I ever saw. For all my life fighting monsters, I never saw something like that.

It's a hellhound, Carter. It's a Greek monster

Oh yea, I forgot. Apophis took over the world somehow after some mysterious force gave it power. The only surviving gods which was a few were protected at Amos' mansion (which we hid from the monster army). Some gods like *ahem* Horus and Isis were hosting on me and Sadie now. I was now 15 while Sadie was 13. Two years and this happened. But what Horus said was shocking.

Greek monster? That is impossible. I thought there were only Egyptian monsters.

_Look again_

Then again, there were other monsters related to Greek. Cyclops, manticores, evil looking skeletons, a Minotaur, and some kind of tiger man holding a piece of pie (Don't ask me why). But the weirdest thing was the black cloud surrounding the top of the Empire State Building. I tried to focus my eyes toward that direction. I saw some kind of giant building, wait that's a Greek temple. What the hell? I thought, Sadie, come here quick! My sister appeared out of no where

"What do you want, Carter?" she said annoyed.

"Focus your eyes toward that black cloud and tell me what you see" I told her.

"Umm… some kind of Greek temple" she exclaimed. "That's weird. I never saw it before. Wait a second. Oh no, duck!"

She tackled me and the biggest explosion came. It caused everything to shake. The Chrysler Building started to crumble. Sadie pulled me on the building's eagle and did that stupid thing from Sorcerer's Apprentice. She changed the eagle into a flying one and flew us out of the building. Two things went wrong. Number one, the Chrysler Building went down. Number two, the monsters saw us and shot at us. We almost got hit and when we got to the Empire State Building, the whole thing collapsed and something flew out of the black cloud. No not something, someone. The black haired kid about my age flew lifelessly to somewhere.

_2 year later…_

I was at Typhon's Prison preparing Amos' cabin to be placed here. Three months ago, a girl named Thalia came to the mansion and told me about this place. She had been fighting off with some of her friends in order to protect the demi-gods (half human/half gods) from the Titan army. I found out that their powerful enemy had teamed up with Apophis to take over the world. She told me this prison was to a monster that is so powerful, it could destroy gods. Anyways, we were preparing to teleport Amos' mansion to a new water bubble attached to the others. A few magicians used some more magic and the mansion popped up from nowhere. The surviving gods came out to inspect the place. I went to the control room check on the war. Only a few quests were successful. I went to the control room where the commander, Athena was.

"Athena, how are we doing in Seattle?" I asked.

"Not very good, perhaps" she said gravely. "The Seattle Tower just fell and a big number of casualties were reported"

I bit my lip and looked at the screen. The battlefield was filled with blood, sand, rubble etc. Suddenly, Conner Stoll burst into the room.

"Carter, we have an emergency!" he said.

I followed him into the map room and looked at the giant globe. A red dot was at some small island.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Some powerful source of energy has been traced from a mysterious island called…Ogygia" a mortal said. "His aura is strong with amazing power. His father is an Olympian"

"Which one?" said Thalia, who just entered

The computer starting printing out files and the big screen came out with the results.

"He's a son of…."

"What?" everybody yelled.

"Poseidon" he finished.

Thalia turned white, along with the rest of the half-bloods.

"It can't be… That's not possible… he died a year ago" she mumbled.

"Who, Thalia?" I asked.

"That might be the missing hero and my friend" she answered. "Percy Jackson"

* * *

**Oh, a cliffhanger. But seriously, if you really want to know the rest of the story, read the origional story by Project Phoenix Agent 003 because it about the same things. Anyways, do what Spanish call Repaso and Greek call Αναθεώρηση and what I call REVIEWNG. Seriously, I don't care if you flame because I get that a lot. See ya! **

***FBI crashes into the door***

**F***!**


	2. AN

I'm so sorry about not updating! I'm so sorry about this being an author's note! But I've been going through a lot of things. For example, school, parents, my addiction to Minecraft, etc. But I have writer's block. I need ideas. Anybody can be eligible to give me ideas, just comment or send me a private message. That's the only thing you need to do to continue this story. But I want you to check out stuff for me:

Ryan Patrick Halligan – A boy who lost his life to bullying/cyber bullying. I want you to read it and hope you get a urge to change bullying. His father came tom my school for a presentation and it was really strong. Please visit this website (**h t t p : / / w w w . r y a n p a t r I c k h a l l I g a n . o r g /)**

The God of Cake- a hilarious story by Hyperbole and a Half. Read it, my teacher showed it to me and it still makes me roll on the floor.

(**h t t p : / / h y p e r b o l e a n d a h a l f . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 0 /1 0 / g o d – o f - c a k e . html **)

Hope I will get writing again,

**~~Justin~~**


	3. Coming Back

**Percy POV**

I woke up in a cave that looked very familiar. I smelled many different spices and different flowers. Then it clicked. I was in Calypso's island. I tried to sit down but yelled in pain. I felt like I got stabbed in the stomach. I looked down. Oh great, of course I did. My memories were blurry but I could see parts. The only thing I remembered was Olympus exploding, demigods retreating, and that Annabeth was never my friend. I groaned to get onto my feet. I walked to the mirror (more like limped) and looked at it. Oh no. How much time has passed? I might have aged at least two years. Was I unconscious for that long? If I remembered right, I reached 16 that day.

"The Great Prophecy" I mumbled. "I failed everyone. All my friends…"

"Percy!" a voice yelled. I heard cups and plates hit the ground and cracking before I got myself in a hug.

It was Calypso. Somehow she seemed a lot prettier. I think I was knocked out too long or I was almost killed by Anna… I meant the one who will not be named. I think Calypso was too overexcited about me waking up because the next thing I knew, she was pressing her lips against mine. I quickly pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Percy" she said. I didn't know who blushed harder.

"No, it's ok" I said. To tell the truth, I wanted to continue.

For the next hour I got new clothes, fresh food, and Calypso was telling me about the "good" news on what was happening on the main land.

"Most of the gods were captured and had to do what the punishments in the legends were"

A pit happened in my stomach. "What happened to my father?"

She bit her lip. "He's holding my father's old burden"

All my emotions felt like they crashed into a whole jumble. I heard the rushing of water behind me. I looked back and saw the whole sink had turned into a miniature aqua tornado. Calypso screamed. I used all my willpower to stop it. If fell into a splash into what used to be the sink.

"I'm sorry" I exhaled. Then I fainted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Talk about déjà vu. I woke up again in the same bed. I struggled to walk outside. It was night time, but I couldn't find any constellations. The Titans destroyed everything. I found Calypso at her garden planting a new moonlace. She seemed to glow in the light. Her caramel hair was swinging in the wing. I walked/limped toward her.

Before she saw me, she said "Hi Percy"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one on this island"

"But you also have the servants"

"They don't make noise, do they?"

"Touché" I said. We both laughed.

"So how did I get here?" I asked her again.

"Like last time. You fell at that spot of water" she pointed at a certain point of water. "And then you floated onto the beach"

"Déjà vu?" I asked.

"Nope" she said trying not to laugh. "You were a lot heavier"

"Shut up" I laughed and playfully punched her on the shoulder.

After a minute of laughing, I found myself looking in her eyes. I started leaning toward her. I closed my eyes and I felt my lips touching hers. She had the taste of fresh strawberries. I felt her hand running through my hair. After a long time, we broke the kiss. She snuggled against me on the beach. We fell asleep with her breathing against my neck.

_Percy's dream_

I started to see images of America being destroyed. The ruins of the Empire State Buildings were horrific. I heard voices that sounded familiar. Wait, they were familiar. They were my friends.

"_Percy, you need to come back!" _ _Grover said._

"_I don't want to admit it" Clarisse said "But you need to destroy Kronos"_

"_Many demigods died" Chris exclaimed. "We are losing this war"_

"_My brother disappeared" Travis said._

I heard a lot of my friends crying for my help. I wanted to get these images out of my head. I needed to get back. Then I saw who should not be named. I was furious. I wanted to take a sword and stab her. But I couldn't.

"_Because I'm your friend Seaweed Brain," Annabeth was saying. "Any more stupid questions?"_

"No!" My mind yelled. "You're lying!"

_"I would never lie to you Percy."_ The image wasn't a memory anymore. _"You're my friend. You're…"_

The image faded. "I'm what?" My head screamed. "I'm what?"

I woke up in screaming "I'm what?" It was morning already. Calypso was gone. I got up and walked toward her cabin. When I got in, Calypso greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, m' love" she said.

We ate breakfast. I felt guilty because I would have to tell her soon that I would be leaving for the mainland soon. To calm my nerves, I went to a bookcase and pulled out a book named "Percia Lanksong and the Helmet Thief". But I couldn't read. Time passed (or I think it did) when I finally got the confidence. I went up to Calypso. I sighed.

"I have to tell you something Calypso" I began. "I need to-"

"Get back to the mainland?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea" I said. "I'm really sorry about-"

"I'm ok with this" she said. "You have to save the world"

"Yea…"

"But Percy" she said with a sigh. "How can you think you'll succeed this time?"

"Because this time," I declared. It felt like holding the sky again. "This time there won't be anyone to betray me."

She nodded. She brought me outside to a raft.

"So I guess this is a goodbye" she whispered. She leaned up and kissed me on top of my head as a good luck charm. Déjà vu for the third time.

"You'll see me if you survive, right?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said with a smile.

She pushed me to sea and blew a kiss to me. I waved good bye. The fog covered the island. I knew I would come back someday. I looked forward and steered myself toward New York.

* * *

**(Before I go to Carter and Sadie, I'll give you a song!)**

Worldwide by Big Time Rush

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That knows my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_'Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better_

_(Worldwide)_

_So always remember_

_(Worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_'Cause you have my heary_

* * *

**Carter POV**

We were sailing toward to the coordinates that Thalia gave me. We were using the _Argo II _which was her brother's boat. Since I added Egyptian magic sailing techniques, it could sail anywhere. We were sailing for about two hours before Sadie had it.

"Carter" she yelled. "Where are we going? I might be seasick"

"I can feel it too" I mumbled.

I was using a magic telescope looking through the fog. I kept on looking in a circle until I was spinning around. Great, no sign of any life. What was so special about Percy Jackson anyways? Did he save Zeus' lightning bolt, did he destroy some famous Cyclops and get the Golden Fleece, did he defeat Atlas to save a goddess, and did he go through the Labyrinth? Yeah, he kind of did all of those things. He seemed to have the power that might save the world along with me, Sadie, Jason, and the rest of the magicians and Greek/Roman demigods. Looking at what the world looks like right now, it looks destroyed. I sighed and went down to the bottom of the boat. I didn't think there might be hope. I was about to go to sleep when I looked out the window. I saw a little raft. In it was a guy about 18 with raven black hair. But when I saw his green eyes (I still go traces of Horus on me), I immediately knew he was Percy Jackson. I ran back up to the upper level.

"Sadie!" I yelled. "Veer the ship to the left!"

"Why?"

"It's that guy" I yelled back. "Percy Jackson"

She squinted through the fog. When she saw the raft, she steered the boat toward it. When we were near, I used my staff to cast a light. The boy looked over to us. But the bad thing was he looked beat up. Even worse that, his eyes looked like… Wait, he's casting his hands forward. All of a sudden, I felt a rumble under the boat.

"Carter!" she yelled. "The boat's floating!"

"What?" I went to the ledge and saw we were in the air, on top of a funnel of water. Now I knew what this Percy guy was capable of.

"Wait!" I yelled to him. "We're not your enemies!"

The boat came crashing down. The Percy guy was nowhere. Then I got tackled. Before I knew it, there was a knife to my throat and the guy that was holding it was, well no other then Percy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Carter Kane" I said. "I'm helping you. Your friend Thalia told me to find you"

"She's alive?" he asked. "Oh, sorry"

He took the knife away and put it in his pocket. That's weird.

"It's just, I've been in a lot" he said with a sigh. "I was in the Empire State Building when it-"

"Exploded? Flew into pieces?" I suggested. "Went ka-boom? Yeah, I was there"

"Worse than that…" he said "A friend that I knew for a long time betrayed me"

"Oh"

"So how are you surviving in the mainland?" he asked.

"Hiding, battles, hiding more" I listed. "And some poison. It has been a hard 2 years"

"I was missing for 2 years?" he said as he shot up. "I need to get back!"

"We know" I told him "We came to rescue you"

He didn't say anything. He just looked out to the sea. I went up to the bridge where Khufu and Sadie were steering.

"This Percy person seems mysterious" she said.

"Yea…I know" I said with a sigh.

"What happened to him?"

"He said he was in the Empire State Building explosion-"

"Ow"

"And that he was betrayed by a friend"

"That's bad" she mumbled.

"All I know is that we need to get to the mainland fast" she said.

"She pushed the lever into full speed. There were people to save and we needed to do it.

* * *

**There you have it. The story that all of you guys were begging for. I answered most of my reviews. Here you have it!**

_**This is a good story but can you please update, it hasn't been updated 9-21-10!**_

_**-Randomness1996**_

**Here you have it!**

_**Loved it! Update?**_

_**-Thalia Marie Grace**_

**Thanks! Love the middle name you gave Thalia!**

_**awesome! review soon!**_

_**-moowashere14**_

**You too!**

_**Amazing and heartbreaking. Continue this amazing story of betrayal. Great job!**_

_**-Bradie**_

**Nice review! Continue this amazing commenting**

_**Dude, this is a badass story hurry up man**_

_**-no one**_

**Its going to get more badass =)**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews =). You guys are great. But for people like Dude3210, I read the books and if you don't like my stories, don't read it. It's that easy. **

**Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. And I hope you see why I put Worldwide in there. Buy it on iTunes today! Review!**

**~~Justin~~**

**P.S. You know what Percy/Calypso reminds me of? In a game called Rune Factory: Harvest of the Moon, theres a couple named Reguna/Mist. Yeah, they remind me of that. =P**


End file.
